User blog:AXELXu7/Innovative weapons
Hey guys, I was dreaming of a remade Steyr AUG, shorter, and better suited for urban warfare, and after being frustrated with photoshop and its clones, I found pimp my gun. This app is great, My creative juices gush out like a deluge, and I intend to keep surprising you with "perfect" weapons. Keep checking the new photos, I just can't stop making the bloody things! Allow me to indulge you in a false timeline in which a war with China forced the U.S. Army to choose the H&K M416 in a bullpup mod as its standard rifle, and finally joined the bullpup revolution. China struck first in 2018, Shutting down Wallstreet for 3 hours. This was, to the legislation at the time, an open declaration of war. It was the first of many, deafening wake-up calls. The "War on Cyber terrorism had begun, and troops were dispached to an area in the gobi desert the CIA had triangulated to be the source of the attack. During the fighting, Several squads reported their guns jamming in crucial moments in the fight. People were outraged when they found out how many soldiers were found dead with their M4s stripped down next to them, and a bullet in their heads. After the terrorist leader was killed three years later, word leaded about the gun failures, and the Military was put under intense stress to accept a candidate for the next service rifle to replace the M4. During the competition, H&K revealed their latest weapon; the H&K M421. 421 stood for M416, 21st century. It was a fail-proof weapon with such reliability, the demonstrator literally smeared honey into the workings, fired off a 2000 rounds of 5.56, and all that went wrong was that the clip was hard to remove. Even after the competition, the general at the time declined to purchase any rifles, citing reasons like; "not quite ahead of the curve," and "a difficult confiiguration for soldiers to learn". However, H&K would not give up and at the end of negotiations, the army ended up buying 400 units for the Rangers, at incredibly discounted prices. H&K gained positive PR, and was seen positively among gun enthusiasts as "a soldier's company". Later that year, H&K and FN Herstal stole the show, the SHOT show that is, when they both revealed new prototypes featuring horizontal magazines. The electronic trigger in the FN P5-7 made the weapon smaller than H&K's MP7 when folded, but don't coun Heckler or Koch out yet! They unveiled their version of the P90, doing away with the P90's rails, and making their own. Other features include a magazine that slides straight back, shells ejecting from the handle, the ability to store two additional magazines in the stock (not shown) and a flashlight slot under the barrel. In a rare display of comraderie, the representatives from FN and H&K ''showed each other their entries. The newest iteration of the PP-19 was unveiled, known as the Bizon-Ubitsya, or bison-killer. Keeping to its origins, it uses a helical magazine that is detatched by hitting the a release that unhinges the gun and pushes out the spent magazine. the shells eject from the bottom, and the production model was cinfirmed to be able to carry a second magazine in the (folding) stock. The Serbian company ''Zasatava revealed their ZPK45, a compact Kalashnikov style machine pistol chambered in 45 ACP. The floor model had a folding stock that could be used as a foregrip, and reflex sight. Other features included a whopping 40 round magazine, and a compensated barrel. Steyr Mannlicher showed off its newest version of the gAUGe rifles, the gAUGe A1. This rifle, they say was made to improve upon some concerns with the first line, including awkward hand placement while in LMG mode, and adding an integrated bipod to conserve real-estate on the rails. The rifle is also smaller than its predecessor, by about 5 inches. The gAUGe line debutted in 2014, and while this seems to be only a body mod, the Austrian military has supposedly already preordered 300 units for testing. Czech company ''Česká zbrojovka ''showed us the fruits of their labors when they unveiled the CZMac-13, a project that had been postponed until last year. The company had purchased the IP for the Mac line of guns back in 2013, but lack of interest postponed the project until recently, and '''Česká zbrojovka '''used it to revive their CZ line of handguns. Features include two rails, fully automatic fire, and a collapsible stock. Category:Blog posts